Roger's Sister
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Roger has a sister named Grace. One day Roger gets a call from her and invites Jessica, Eddie, and Dolores to come with him. They learn she is being threatened by an unknown person. Can they help save Grace before the threats get worse? Find out and please review.
1. Getting Adopted

Disclaimer: I do not own any who framed roger rabbit characters

Roger's Sister

Chapter 1: Getting Adopted

Grace looked around the room. Her turquoise eyes, stared dimly at the happy children around her. Seeing couples come in to see the children. She lived at an orphanage and her story was basic. At four years old her parents died in a car crash and no living relatives to take her in. So, Grace wound up at the Sunnyville Orphanage. She stayed by the book area, alone for she had given up the idea of ever being adopted.

When she was younger, she would go and greet the grown- ups like all the other kids did. Yet, when they saw her, some would smile and say how cute she was but then pick another kid. She often wondered what was wrong with her. Her hair was a chestnut brown, curly and reached her shoulders. Now her skin was a basic peach, and she wasn't scrawny or fat as people would say. More like in between for she did have a little gut. Her arms and legs were scrawny and she did keep herself well groomed. Today she had her hair up in a pony- tail and wore a blue dress that the caregiver said she would look adorable in.

Grace often thought the caregiver tried harder to get Grace adopted, for she had been here the longest. Since she was eight she knew her cuteness she possessed would fade. Soon at ten the adults would barely see her and if she stayed when she reached 13, she would be invisible. The other children laughed happily as they were given new moms and dads. Oh how Grace wanted to hate them but it wasn't in her nature. After all it wasn't their fault they got picked and she didn't. With a frown she decided to pick out a book till they all left. Then she could sneak into her room, well the room she shared with the other girls. The only book she saw was a fairy tale book, it was old and faded but it had happy endings.

She opened the book and read Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Just as she got to the part where the Wicked Queen asked who was the fairest of them all. A cheery voice entered her ears. "Hey, what is your name?" it asked. Grace looked away from the book and saw an unusual sight. It was a toon boy rabbit. He looked about six, with snow white fur, big, bright green eyes, and a small tuft of red hair. His clothes wore a blue polka dotted shirt and red overalls.

"What?" she asked, as if she didn't understand the question.

"What is your name?" asked the rabbit boy again. He smiled at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Go away," she said flatly. She was in no mood to talk to an orphan boy, who would easily get adopted. Though she had never seen a toon orphan before but since he was a rabbit and cute, he would be adopted in no time.

"Go away, that is a funny name. What is your last name?" asked the rabbit boy.

"Shoo," she said getting annoyed, for she was trying to read. Then stopped and looked at him again. He was bouncing around her in a circle singing a silly song.

"Go away Shoo, Go away Shoo, my new friend's name is Go Away Shoo," he sang happily. At this point Grace was smiling for the song was a tad funny.

"Okay, long ears, my name is Grace," she said, now putting the book away.

"I like it, my name is Roger, Roger Rabbit," he said smiling. He held out his paw or hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook his hand or paw.

"Well Roger, you are pretty funny," Grace said, now smiling. Roger's ears perked up when she said that and his smile grew.

"Jeepers, you really think I am funny. Even funnier than Goofy?" Roger asked.

"I don't know who Goofy is," Grace told him. Roger looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You don't know Goofy; oh he is the funniest cartoon star ever!" Roger exclaimed.

"Oh, well I don't get to watch many cartoons. So, you must be from Toon Town, where all things are possible," she said.

"Hey, I like that can I use your catch phrase?" he asked.

"Sure," Grace said. "So, how long you been an orphan?" she asked. She hated asking but maybe since he was here, the least she could do was make his stay enjoyable. Though, he didn't seem to act like an orphan. Maybe the shock of losing his parents hadn't hit him yet. That is what happened to her.

"Oh, I am not an orphan. I am here with my Mommy and Daddy to find my new brother or sister. Well, I found my new sister," Roger said happily.

"Oh who is she?" Grace asked. Whoever she was, she was lucky to be Roger's sister; he seemed like a sweet boy.

"Roger dear, who is this?" asked a soft voice. Grace saw a female and male toon rabbit walk up to them. The female rabbit was five feet with a curvy figure; she wore a blue dress and had a tuft of brown hair. Her eyes were the same as Roger's but she had dark brown fur. The man wore a green polka dotted shirt and brown overalls. He was two inches taller than his wife, with the same tuft of red hair, Roger had and his fur was white. Yet, his eyes were brown.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is Grace my new sister," Roger said happily. Grace froze; his new what?

"Oh Tom she looks so sweet," said the female rabbit.

"Yeah she does, Martha," said the male rabbit with a deep but gentle voice.

"What is your name again dear?" asked Martha.

"Grace," Grace said.

"Oh I love that name, would you like to be our new daughter?" asked Martha.

"Pwease, Grace, pretty pwease with a cherry on top," begged Roger. Grace was shocked they really wanted her? They looked like a nice couple, and having Roger has a brother would be fun.

"Yes, more than anything," she said. Roger took her hand and they soon adopted Grace, who was now Grace Rabbit.

_Many years later_

"Come on guys, hurry," said Roger, who was now 26. He was rushing through his closet to get packed.

"Honey bunny calm down," cooed a soft voice. It belonged to his 25 year old wife Jessica. She had long red hair, flawless skin, a figure woman would die for, and green eyes. Her outfit was a red sun dress that showed off her legs. Jessica knelt down to his level and stroked his face making him melt. He returned to his proper form and smiled.

"Thanks Love Cups, I needed that," he said. Then he calmly continued packing.

"What is wrong with Roger, never seen him like this before?" asked a man in his mid-30's. His name was Eddie Valiant, a detective and friend of theirs. Eddie had dark hair but was bald on the top and was chubby but had a kind face. He wore a white shirt, with a tie and pants.

"Oh, Roger always gets like this, when we go visit Grace," whispered Jessica.

"Who is Grace?" asked a woman, about a year old then Jessica. She had a curvy figure with dark curly hair and brown eyes. Her name was Dolores, and she wore a simple light blue blouse and skirt.

"Roger's sister, she lives in Toon Town not far, at a boarding house," Jessica said. When Roger got a phone call from his sister, he had to visit. So, he took some vacation time and invited everyone to go.

"I didn't know he had a sister," Eddie said.

"Oh you will love Grace, Eddie, she is swell," Roger said smiling. Soon the gang was in Eddie's car driving down Toon Town. They pulled up to well, to Eddie's surprise a normal looking building. It was made from red brick but painted with flowers, birds, and other happy things. The grass was neatly trimmed with singing flowers and birds. Standing on the front porch was a young woman at least 28, wearing a green blouse and skirt. Her hair was brown and pulled back. Yet, she wasn't a toon but a human. "Grace," Roger called getting out of the car and racing into the arms of the woman.

"Hey Roger, so good to see you again bro," said Grace smiling.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Mad- The Awesomeman, for his ideas in this chapter.


	2. Jessica Met Grace

Chapter 2: Jessica Met Grace

"It is so good to see you again, I missed you so much Grace," Roger said, hugging Grace tightly.

"I know Roger, it has been too long," Grace said, hugging him back. She smiled as she saw Jessica walking up to the steps. Then Grace saw two new people accompany Jessica. One was a chubby man with a stern but kind face. On his arm was a pretty woman at least a year younger than him, wearing a sweet smile.

"Hello Jessica, so good to see you again," Grace said walking up to the red head.

"How you been Grace?" Jessica asked smiling.

The two women shared a hug as Grace replied, "Oh I have been keeping busy, so far no complaints". "And who might these nice folks be?" asked Grace noticing Eddie and Dolores.

"Oh Grace, this is my dear friend Eddie Valiant," Roger said.

"Wait _the_ Eddie Valiant, the one who saved my brother from that bum rap, that Eddie Valiant?" Grace asked her smile widening.

"Um yeah," Eddie said, blushing a bit.

"It is so great to meet you. Roger has told me so much about you," Grace said shaking his hand. "Oh, and this must be Dolores, a pleasure to meet you too," Grace told her shaking Dolores's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Grace," Dolores said smiling.

"I didn't know Roger had a sister," Eddie said.

"Yeah well I like to keep myself out of the limelight. Since Roger is a major star, he didn't want any camera people bugging me, so we visit each other every few months," Grace explained. "Oh my goodness, where are my manors, you need help with your luggage, one second," she said. She walked to the front door and opened it. Then called, "Leo, could you please come out and help my brother and his friends with their luggage please".

Just then the gorilla that Eddie met at the Ink and Paint Club came out. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black overalls but wore a small smile, not the menacing look he wore at his job. Eddie's face faltered hoping the gorilla wouldn't remember him, unfortunately Leo did.

"What are you doing here Peeping Tom?" growled Leo, walking towards Eddie snarling. Eddie didn't know what to do and everyone was shocked when Grace who wasn't even half Leo's height stood in front of him, with her hands on her hips.

"What is the important rule here Leo?" she asked calmly. Leo now turned to Grace his menacing face gone within seconds and a bashful look, took its place.

"All people are welcome at the boarding house," he said shyly.

"That is right so, whatever issues you have with Mr. Valiant, you will take them outside the boarding house. I will not allow violence in my home, is that clear Leo?" she asked firmly but gently.

"Yeah," Leo grumbled.

"Yes, what?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo said blushing.

"Thank you now please take their luggage up to the guest rooms down the hall, to the left, second floor," Grace said politely. Leo nodded and went to Eddie's car and took the luggage out and placed them in the guest rooms. "Sorry about that, Leo is a nice guy a bit rough around the edges but nice," Grace said as she led her guests into the kitchen.

The place looked cheerful and colorful as it did from the outside. The living room had a red rug in the center with a wooden table on the left. It had a radio on it and a set of furniture. There was one wooden rocking chair by a lamp, a couch, a few inches away, and another chair to the right, by a bookshelf. On the walls were painting of meadows, with colorful flowers and lakes with a warm looking sunset. The floor was wooden and in the kitchen, it was painted a light blue. The stove was at the center, a sparkling white with light blue counter tops. Next, to the stove was the white fridge; to the right side was the silver sink. A square table with wooden chairs placed around it and on the wall above the table was a white and blue clock that had a picture of a white duck on it.

"You sure, have a cheery place," Dolores commented.

"Thank you my boarders like it, please have a seat. You all must be hungry and thirsty. Would anyone like some carrot cake or coffee?" Grace asked getting up.

"I want some carrot cake!" Roger exclaimed happily.

"I will just have some coffee, please," Eddie said.

"Jessica, Dolores, would you ladies like anything?" Grace asked getting out some carrot cake and filling a mug of coffee.

"Maybe a small slice of carrot cake," Dolores said.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Jessica.

"Okay," Grace said and handed Eddie, his coffee and Roger and Dolores their cake. "Leo, you want any coffee or cake?" Grace called.

"No thank you," Leo called back and they heard the ape head up to his room. Once Grace sat down, Eddie still couldn't believe Grace was a human. He knew he shouldn't assume things, after all when he first heard of Jessica Rabbit, well he thought she was a rabbit.

"Um so, Grace how did you meet Jessica?" Dolores asked, breaking the silence. Jessica blushed and Grace hid a smile. Roger smiled quietly as he ate his cake.

"Can I tell them Jessica?" Grace asked looking at her.

"Please don't," Jessica said covering her face.

"Oh come on it is a pretty funny story," Grace said.

"How so?" Dolores asked, growing interested.

"Well when Jessica first met me, she thought I was Roger's other girlfriend," Grace said biting her lip to prevent a chuckle from escaping.

"Oh, now I have to hear the story," Eddie said smiling. Jessica blushed as red as her hair.

"Don't worry Jess, I will try not to embarrass, you too much," chuckled Grace. Then she began the tale of how she met Jessica.

_Many years ago_

_Jessica came by R.K Maroon's Studio, to visit her boyfriend Roger Rabbit. The sun was hot that day so, she wore a blue sundress and had her hair pulled up in a bun. The guard greeted her, as she walked in and found out Roger was in his trailer. She gently opened the door and to her surprise saw Roger quickly putting stuff away. Every now and then would glance at the mirror to check his fur or hair. A smile graced her lips, thinking he was cleaning up for her, because she told him, she would come by. Yet, her heart skipped a beat when Roger said, "I hope Grace likes my dressing room, I haven't seen her in a few weeks, oh I can't wait to see her," Roger said smiling happily. _

_Who was Grace? Jessica thought as tears threatened to form. Was Roger cheating on her? She stayed by the door to listen unable to believe her eyes or ears. _

"_And Jessica can finally meet Grace; oh boy I know they will like each other. After all who couldn't like Grace, she is so swell and Jessica is so, swell too. My two favorite girls finally meeting each other, oh boy," Roger said still not knowing Jessica was behind him. _

_Why is he so, happy she would meet Grace? If this Grace is another woman, Jessica planned on ripping her hair out and hitting Roger with her frying pan, for breaking her heart like this. Finally Roger saw Jessica and his face lit up._

"_Hi ya, Jessica, when did you get here?" asked Roger walking up to her._

_Before Jessica could say anything, Baby Herman called, "Hey Rog, Grace is here". _

"_Oh boy Grace is here, Grace is here!" Roger called happily, bouncing around. "Oh come on Jessica, you have to meet Grace," he said taking her hand. Again before Jessica, could say a word, she was dragged out of the dressing room and taken to the main entrance of the studio. To her surprise she saw a human woman, at least a few years older than her, standing before her. The woman had a nice figure but a small gut, yet her turquoise eyes were probably her best feature, and maybe her smile was second. Her skin was a common peach color and her chestnut brown hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. Now she wore no makeup but like Jessica wore a simple sundress only hers was a dark blue. _

"_Hey Roger, so this is where you work, not too bad," the woman said smiling. _

"_Hi Grace," Roger said hugging her. Jessica let out a silent hiss as she balled up her hands into fists. Grace hugged him back and spotted Jessica._

"_Hello, I am Grace, Roger's sister," she said holding out her hand. _

_Jessica froze when the words left Grace's lips. "You are Roger's what?" Jessica asked._

"_I am his sister, the name is Grace Rabbit," said Grace smiling still holding out her hand to Jessica. _

"_Yes, Jessica this is my sister Grace and Grace this is my wonderful girlfriend Jessica," Roger said. Jessica blushed as she shook hands with Grace, feeling very foolish and vowing never to jump to conclusions again. _

"Man that is hilarious," Eddie chuckled.

"It wasn't that funny Valiant," grumbled Jessica, folding her arms. She helped Grace tell the story since; she wanted to let them know that she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Come on Jessica, it was a tad funny," Roger said smiling.

"Don't worry, Jessica I thought you were after Eddie that time when you were in his office," Dolores told her.

"Oh yeah," Jessica said blushing more. Just then the door opened and two toon kids came into the kitchen.

One was a boy that was a cross between a rat and a human. His hair was a dark brown with big brown eyes. Yet, he had dark brown fur and two sharp teeth, like a rat. His tail followed him, his hands were human but his fingers did have claws. The boy wore a brown shirt and pants, carrying a book bag.

The other child was a cross between a mouse and a human. She had long light brown hair, and fur. Her tail was covered in fur and she had smaller sharp teeth. The girl's eyes were a honey color and she was smaller than the boy, and wore a yellow sundress, carrying a book bag. "Ralph, Cindy, come over here," Grace called when she saw them. They came into the kitchen and both ran into Grace's arms.

"Hi Mom," they said.

"Hey kids, how was school?" she asked. Eddie and Dolores looked at each other and knew another surprise came to them. It looked like not only did Roger have a sister but he was also an uncle.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to MAD-the awesomeman for his help in this chapter.


	3. The Boarders

Chapter Three: The Boarders

"Uncle Roger, Aunt Jessica, we didn't know you were coming today?" said the girl mouse smiling.

"Hey, Cindy, I missed you too sweetie," Roger said picking her up and hugging her.

"Hi Uncle Roger and Aunt Jessica," said the boy rat. He hugged both Jessica and Roger.

"Hello Ralph honey and Cindy dear," said Jessica smiling. Ralph looked at Eddie and Dolores and exchanged a look at his mom.

"Mom, are these some new boarders?" he asked.

"No dear this is Mr. Valiant and his um girlfriend Dolores," Grace said. Dolores nodded to Grace that she was right.

"Hi my name is Cindy Rabbit but everyone calls me Mouse. And that is Ralph, my brother but everyone calls him Rat," Cindy said smiling.

"Really sweetie, those are some nice names," Eddie said smiling.

"How old are you two?" asked Dolores.

"Oh I am eight and Mouse is six," Ralph said.

"Okay, do you kids have homework?" Grace asked.

"No ma'am," they said together.

"Okay, then before I get dinner ready, you can listen to some cartoons on the radio," Grace told them.

"Thanks mom," they said and bolted to the living room to turn on the radio.

"So, Rog, you are an uncle too?" Eddie asked.

"Yeppers, Grace adopted Cindy and Ralph bout two years ago," Roger said smiling.

"It wasn't easy either, being a single woman and wanting to adopt two toon children, well most people had a problem with it. Yet, I fought hard and got to adopt them," Grace said happily. She took the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Why did you have so much trouble adopting? My friend Nancy adopted two kids and she is a single working mom?" Dolores asked.

"Are her kids' human or toon?" asked Grace.

"Human," Dolores answered.

"Well then you have your answer, people don't like different or change. What I did was different and people hate different," Grace said her smile dimming. The kids were heard in the living room, laughing at the radio. When a pair of footsteps came booming down the stairs.

"MS. GRACE!" shouted a voice. All eyes turned to a bean pole of a man. His skin was pale with steel blue eyes and messed up gray hair. The clothes he wore were a buttoned up shirt and grey pants. In his hands were bundles of paper and a pencil stuck to his ear.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. McCoy?" asked Grace calmly.

"I am sorry to shout but can you please tell your kids, to turn down that radio, I am trying to work," he said sharply.

"Of course, Cindy, Ralph turn down that radio, Mr. McCoy needs to do his work," she called.

"Sorry Mom," the kids said and the radio was lowered.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I have a novel to write," Mr. McCoy said and bounded up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked.

"Oh that was Mr. McCoy, one of my boarders. He is a writer and at times needs things real quiet. Poor man has been having writer's block for months," Grace said. Just then a toon woman with black hair and was in black and white, wearing a sun dress, yet the color was unknowable for it was also in black and white.

"Grace, I have a problem," said the woman.

"Betty," Eddie said in disbelief. Yet, sure enough he was looking at Betty Boob.

"Hi ya, Eddie long time no see, and Jessica and Roger, what are you guys doing here. Hey Dolores," Betty greeted with a smile.

"Hello Betty, we are visiting Grace," Roger answered with a smile.

"How nice," Betty said happily.

"What did you need Betty?" Grace asked.

"Oh my window is broken, could you call Franky and have him come fix it?" asked Betty.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes," said Grace.

"Thanks Grace, you are swell," Betty said with a smile. "Bye everyone, I need to get ready for work," she said. Then she walked back up the stairs.

"I didn't know Betty lived here," said Eddie.

"Oh yeah she lost her old place a few months ago. Asked if I had room and she has been living here ever since," said Grace.

"Why did she lose her place?" asked Dolores.

"Easy, a big time real estate guy, bought out the apartment building Betty was staying out, and was pretty much kicked out," Grace said. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Franky, it is Grace. Are you busy tonight? No, everything is fine just Betty needs her window fixed. Can you come over and fix it?" she asked. "Oh good, you can be here in an hour, great thanks Franky, see you soon," Grace said with a smile. Then she hung up the phone.

"So, Franky is coming over?" asked Roger smirking.

"Who is Franky?" asked Eddie.

"He is my good friend and handy man," Grace said.

"He is her boyfriend," Roger said as his ears formed a heart.

"He is not," Grace argued.

"Okay sis, whatever you say," Roger said with a smirk. "She loves him," he whispered. Grace glared at him, as she made dinner.

"Sorry, but not all my boarders are here, so you won't be able to meet them all," said Grace.

"How many people live here?" asked Eddie.

"Let's see, Leo, Betty, Mr. McCoy, Me, the kids, Mrs. Peach, Lenny, and Mr. Jerry," said Grace. "Plus I have many rooms for other people for like I said everyone is welcome here," Grace said.

"Um Grace can we do anything to help?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, can we help?" asked Dolores getting up.

"Um yeah Roger, can you round up the other boarders, Eddie can you tell Ralph and Cindy to wash up for dinner. Jessica please, get the silver ware out and Dolores help me make plates," Grace said. Everyone soon set off to do their jobs and as the boarders came down, Grace served spaghetti. During the meal Roger was telling jokes as Leo kept giving Eddie deathly glares. Yet, Eddie ignored them and ate his food. After dinner, Grace sent the kids to bed and Leo and Betty went off to work. Mr. McCoy went back to his room to write and the others chilled in the living room. Soon Grace saw head lights from the window.

"Oh that must be Franky, you guys will love him, he is very sweet," Grace said smiling. She opened the door but instead of seeing Franky's beat up truck, a black limo pulled into the street. The driver who got out was a massive gorilla like Leo but had gray fur and wore a tux. He opened the door and out came a hyena, dressed all in black, two weasels, dressed in overalls, two burly toon men, and lastly a handsome toon man dressed in fine clothes with a pretty toon woman on his arm. They began to walk up to Grace's boarding house.

"Is that Franky?" asked Dolores in disbelief.

"No, it is trouble," Grace said gently as a serious face came on, getting ready to greet her new guests.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Mad-the awesomeman for helping me with this chapter.


	4. The Toon Mafia

Author's Note: I normally do this at the end of my chapter but I need to tell everyone that my story was inspired by Calliecature's story Prologue: Blast from the Past. I wish to thank Callie for inspiring me to write Roger's sister and for Mad-the awesomeman for helping me. Now let's get on with the story.

Chapter 4: Toon Mafia

Grace shut the door and said, "Everyone, please go into the living room, it appears we will have guests". Everyone exchanged looks but said nothing as they sat down in the living room. Eddie looked nervous as he didn't know what to do. He wished he still had his gun but left it at the office. Dolores kept biting her lip wondering what she should do. Roger just kept glancing at Grace and the door to see what was going to happen. Grace and Jessica did the exact same thing, stayed calm. The knock was heard and Eddie was about to get it, when Grace stopped him. "I will get it," she said and walked over to the door.

"Good evening Ms. Grace, may we come in?" asked a voice.

"I have guests over can this wait?" they heard Grace ask.

"It will only take a moment," said the same voice.

"Very well follow me," Grace said. Eddie, Dolores, Jessica, and Roger heard new footsteps. Grace returned to the living right behind her were the hyena, two weasels, the toon men which looked similar. They had huge muscles, mean looking faces, greasy brown hair, and cold eyes. Both men wore white shirts, with black ties, and overall, and had on gray coats. The odd bunch made way as two new figures came in.

One was a toon woman with blonde hair, held in a bun, with a figure that resembled Jessica's except her waist wasn't as thin as Jessica's waist. Still the woman was the same height with soft emerald green eyes, hardly any makeup. She wore a dark silver dress with a string of pearls around her neck. The man who held her arm was a toon man. He was a few inches taller than the woman, with a muscular build. He had short, well combed black hair that was covered by a nice black hat, cold gray eyes, a nice tan skin, with broad shoulders and walked with a black cane. His clothes were a black tux that had silver lining and his shoes were well polished.

"Good evening Ms. Grace," the man said tipping his hat to her.

"Hello, Mr. Stone," Grace said gently.

"Please my friends call me Nicholas," he said smiling, showing rows of pearly white teeth.

"I hate to sound rude but I have family over," Grace said.

"Ah allow me to introduce myself, I am Nicholas Stone," he said with a bow. He kissed Dolores hand as she blushed a bit. This action made Eddie give this Nicholas guy a firm look. Then he kissed Jessica's hand which didn't phaze the red head but made Roger twitch his nose in agitation.

"Sorry to sound rude but what do you need at such an hour?" Grace asked.

"Hey, you can't talk to the boss like that!" growled one of the burly men. Eddie got up getting ready for a fight. Before anyone did anything, Nicholas, whacked the guy with his cane.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady, Joey?" asked Nicholas.

"No boss," moaned Joey.

"Then what should you be doing?" asked Nicholas.

"My apologies, Ms. Grace", Joey said tipping his hat to her.

"I accept and you are forgiven," said Grace. "Would any of you like to sit down? Or can I offer you some food or drink?" she asked being polite.

"No thank you Ms. Grace, but I will need to teach my boys some manners. Now moving on we heard that some businesses were having trouble. The normal stuff robberies, car thefts, you know the drill Ms. Grace. So, being the person I am, I was wondering if you and your um boarders were having any troubles," Nicholas said gently.

"I assure you, Nicholas everything is under control, thank you for your concern," Grace said gently.

"Not a problem Grace, my Nicky here is such a sweet guy," said the woman as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, if anything is wrong be sure to let me know, you have a good evening Ms. Grace," said Nicholas, as he tipped his hat and led everyone out of the room. Once they were gone Grace let out a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" asked Dolores.

"That was the famous Nicholas Stone, leader of the Toon Mafia," said Grace.

"The Toon what?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Mr. Valiant. The Toon Mafia," answered Grace. "Nicholas would go around asking people in Toon Town to pay him well protection money. He was a fair man and took what they could afford, but those who didn't pay up, he got rough. He never hurt anyone mostly just scared them. Made calls threatening that if they didn't pay up, bad stuff would happen. Some days he would send his boys to throw rocks and break windows, knock trash cans over, and even slash people's tires if they had cars. Till eventually people paid him the protection money," she added.

"How do you know so much about that Grace?" Eddie asked getting suspicious.

"Because, he did the same stuff to me," Grace said.

"He did what!" Roger yelled jumping up, his paws now forming fists.

"Easy honey bunny," Jessica said taking him by the waist and kissing his neck. Roger melted under her touch and smiled up at her.

"Wait, I didn't see you pay him any money?" Dolores said.

"Oh I never did pay him any money," Grace said sitting down.

"So, is he still doing that stuff to you? If so, give me some time and I can lock him up," Eddie said.

"No need for that, Eddie, Nicholas Stone and I have come to an understanding," said Grace.

"How so?" Jessica asked.

"Well it happened about three years ago," Grace said.

_Three years ago_

_Grace was paying the bills as usual, when a knock was heard at her door. She opened it and was shocked to see a toon woman, soaked to the core, for it was raining outside. "Can you please help me, my car broke down," the woman said. _

"_Come on in," said Grace taking her by the arm. The woman was a blonde with a nice figure, and had a pretty face. Her dress was a green sundress but now it was soaked. "Here follow me, I have a bathroom in my room, you can take a hot shower and put on some warmer clothes," Grace told her._

"_I need to call my husband, he will be so worried if I don't come home soon," the lady said._

"_Easy ma'am, call your husband after you get some dry clothes on," Grace said._

"_Thank you but please my name is Connie," said the woman smiling._

"_Okay, then call me Grace," she said as took Connie to the bathroom and had her take a hot bath and gave her some clothes that will fit her. Soon they were in the kitchen as Connie called her husband. "He said he will be here soon," said Connie. _

"_Okay, can I offer you something to eat?" asked Grace. Connie's stomach growled._

"_Well, I am a little hungry," she said blushing. So, Grace fixed Connie a sandwich and within 15 minutes a knock was heard at the door. Grace opened it and saw Nicholas Stone and she folded her arms about to tell him to get lost. When she heard Connie say, "Nicky". _

"_Connie, oh baby are you alright, I was so worried," Nicholas said taking her in his arms and holding her tight. Tears stung his face as he held Connie tight. _

"_The car broke down and I came here for no one else was awake to help me but Grace here did help me," Connie said smiling. Nicholas gave Grace a shocked look and Grace gave him a shocked look of her own. _

"_Okay um honey, let's get you home, George is out in the car, wait for me there," said Nicholas. _

"_Thank you so much Grace and I will return the clothes soon," Connie said waving good bye. Once she was out the door, Nicholas gave Grace a firm gaze._

"_Alright Grace, what do you want?" he asked sharply._

"_What are you talking about?" Grace asked._

"_Oh come on you help my wife and want nothing in return?" asked Nicholas._

"_I had no idea she was your wife and I didn't help her so, I could get something out of it," Grace said._

"_Then why did you help her? After our little disagreement," Nicholas began._

"_Oh just stop, I know you were behind those broken windows and everything else. Please don't embarrass yourself; I helped your wife for she needed a place to stay. Now believe it or don't but everyone is welcome at the boarding house, everyone, now if you would kindly go home, I have a long day tomorrow and need some sleep," Grace said. Then she escorted him out the door, as she said, "Good night Mr. Stone and drive safe". _

"Ever since that day, he never bothered me about paying him money. Yet, he still comes by now and then to offer me his services for free, but I never accept, don't need it," Grace said. She looked at the clock and saw how late it was getting. "Huh, guess Franky couldn't make it today. Oh well, it is getting late and you all probably want to get to bed," she said. Just as everyone got up another knock was heard. Grace again answered it and her face immediately lit up.

In the door way was a toon man, a year older than Grace, but the same height as Roger but more muscle. He had baby blue eyes under a mop of light blonde hair. His clothes were a white t-shirt and blue overalls. In his left hand he carried a red tool box. "Hey Grace, heard you need a window fixed," the guy said with a cheery smile.

"Hey Franky, come on in," Grace said.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. A Call

Chapter 5: A Call

"Sorry, I am late my sister wanted me to fix some things at her place, before I came here," Franky said.

"Yeah your sister was just here," said Grace biting her lip.

"I can see now why she called me suddenly," said Franky. Everyone saw a toon man with a mop of dirty blonde hair, with soft blue eyes, his skin was tan, the funny thing was, and he was the same height as Roger. Well, maybe two inches taller and he had some muscle. His clothes were a white t-shirt with blue overalls and boots. In his hand was a red tool box and around his waist was a brown tool belt.

"Everyone, this is Franky Davis," Grace said.

"I know Roger and Miss Jessica, but I am unfamiliar with these two," Franky said. "By the way, how are you two doing?" he asked both Roger and Jessica.

"We are doing just fine Franky," Jessica said.

"How are you doing?" Roger asked.

"Fine, no complaints, so, who are your friends," Franky asked politely.

"Oh this is Eddie Valiant, a good friend of my brother's and his girlfriend Dolores," Grace said.

"Please to meet you both, my name is Franky and just to get this out of the way. My sister is married to Nicholas Stone," he said blushing a bit.

"Wow, this day is just full of surprises," Eddie said.

"No kidding," added Dolores.

"Yeah, anyways, Grace, you said something about a window," Franky said.

"Oh yeah, it is Betty's window, follow me," she said. Roger got a sly smile and without another looking, dropped a banana peel near Grace. Once her foot stepped on it she lost her balance. Franky quickly dropped everything and caught her before she fell. His arms were wrapped around her waist and their faces were inches from each other.

"Um, you okay?" Franky asked, his face blushing.

"Yeah, nice catch," said Grace. He steadied her and she gave Roger a death glare. The rabbit just smiled innocently, like he had no idea what she was accusing him of. Soon Grace left and Jessica looked at Roger.

"Roger, you have got to stop doing that," she said.

"I know, but they like each other, Grace is just being stubborn," Roger said.

"Wait, you do that every time you come here?" asked Dolores.

"Well, only when Franky and Grace are in the same room," Roger said.

"Exactly, how many times have you done that little stunt?" Eddie asked.

"I lost count after a hundred," Roger admitted. Eddie just shook his head. Soon the window was fixed and Grace was walking Franky out the door. Roger was ease dropping in the other room. For his ears were long enough to overhear anything.

"Thanks so, much for coming out," Grace said.

"Oh anytime," Franky said smiling at her.

"Here, this some extra money for the window," she said handing him a few extra bills.

"Grace, you don't need to give me that," Franky said.

"Yes, I do, you came out here way late, I should give you something for your trouble," Grace said.

"Okay, instead of money give me a slice of that carrot cake of yours," he said winking at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Okay, I will get it," she said. Roger ducked back into the kitchen just as she came in.

"Let me guess, he wanted a piece of cake, huh?" asked Roger.

Will you stop ease dropping," Grace said.

"Hey, when you got these," he said, stretching his ears. "Put them to good use," he added with a smile.

"You are so lucky you are my brother," she hissed.

"Hey you should be happy; the Rabbit's Carrot Cake is a powerful weapon. Once a man takes a bite, the woman who made it is irresistible to them," said Roger.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah, when Roger and I were dating, Grace told me about their carrot cake. So, she taught me how to cook it and I gave some to Roger and boom, he proposed," Jessica giggles, ruffling her husband's hair.

"That is some powerful cake, so why hasn't Franky proposed or asked you out?" Dolores asked.

"Because he is just a friend," Grace said.

"Oh he is just shy and she is too stubborn to tell him, that she likes him," Roger said.

"Roger, stay out of my love life please. Franky is sweet but he is not interested in me," Grace told him.

"Oh please, any guy would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to like you Grace. Franky does, I know it, and I can't stay out. You are the reason for my eternal happiness, I have to return the favor," Roger said, casting a loving look at Jessica.

"Well I appreciate the concern but I am way too busy for love. Now I am going to bed, so good night," Grace said.

"Yeah, we better get some sleep too," said Eddie. He led Dolores to their room and Roger led Jessica to their room. The next morning, the place was filled with smells of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, coffee, and sausage.

"Boy mom, these pancakes are great," said Ralph happily.

"Thank you sweetie," Grace said smiling.

"Can I have some more eggs, please?" asked Cindy.

"Here you go sweetie," said Grace.

"Morning, Ms. Grace and children, I am just taking some toast and coffee up to my room," said Mr. McCoy. Then he went back upstairs, just as Roger, Jessica, Eddie, and Dolores came in.

"Man, your sister loves to cook," Eddie said.

"Yeah, she does," said Roger. They all ate once the kids were done and headed off to school.

"Morning everyone," Grace said finally sitting down.

"Morning Grace," everyone said. Soon everyone enjoyed the rest of the pancakes and other breakfast items.

"So, Grace, what are the plans for today?" asked Roger.

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping, don't know how fun that will be," Grace said.

"Hey it will be fun, Eddie and Dolores never been to a Toon Market before," Roger said smiling. Just then the phone rang and Grace answered it.

"This is Grace's Boarding house, Grace Rabbit speaking," she said. A voice was heard and she turned to Roger. "It is for you, it is Herman," Grace said.

"Hi ya Herman, yeah I am having fun. What? Really, it can't wait. Okay, I will be there," Roger said sadly then hung up the phone.

"What is wrong Roger darling?" Jessica asked frowning.

"I have to go back to work. They really need me to do a cartoon, I am sorry Grace," Roger said.

"Hey I understand, maybe next time," Grace said. Soon everyone was packed up and Roger hugged Grace tight.

"Promise you will come visit with the kids later," Roger said.

"No problem, I have Wednesday off, so we can stop by, take care bro," she said. Then they all piled into Eddie's car and drove away.

_A few days later_

Roger was doing a scene again, to get it right. Herman was trying to get up a tree to get a kite and Roger had to endure the dangerous backyard to keep him safe. Soon lunch break came and Roger was relaxing with some carrot juice. "Sorry, to hear that your visit with Grace was cut short," said Herman.

"Thanks buddy, I really missed her too," Roger said.

"Hey tomorrow is Wednesday, she did say she would come by with the kids," Herman said, trying to cheer up the rabbit.

"That is true, I can't wait to see her," Roger said smiling.

"Hey Rabbit, phone call!" shouted a man in the back. Roger hopped over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello is this Mr. Rabbit?" asked a female voice.

"Why yes, it is ma'am," he said politely.

"Do you know a Grace Rabbit?" asked the lady.

"Yeah she is my sister," said Roger, not knowing where this was leading.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mr. Rabbit, but I am Carol Hutchinson, from the Sun Plaza Hospital. It seems your sister was in a car accident. She is in the emergency room," said Carol. Roger's eyes widened and he dropped the phone for the only thing going through his mind was, _Grace was hurt._

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to AnonymousZGirl for her ideas that Franky should be related to Connie and the banana peel idea.


	6. Blame

Chapter 6: Blame

_Grace is hurt, Grace is hurt_, was all that rang in Roger's head. He quickly left work and Jessica gave him a ride to the hospital. Herman came but before he did, he called Eddie and Dolores. Roger was silent as a mouse, his hands kept twisting and rubbing themselves together. His fur was chalk white, as he just stared into the open road. Jessica looked at him, every now and then, frowning. She hated seeing Roger so, upset. Herman frowned too for they both knew what Grace meant to Roger.

"Don't worry buddy, Grace will be fine, she is a tough dame," Herman said, trying to get the rabbit to say something. All he got was silence.

"Don't worry honey bunny, Herman is right, Grace will be fine," Jessica said soothingly. Still Roger was silent and acted like he didn't hear anything they said. Once they pulled into the hospital drive way, Roger bolted out the door, shocking Herman and scaring Jessica. "ROGER!" she yelled, but the rabbit was gone. He ran inside and headed straight for the front desk.

"My name is Roger Rabbit, I am here to see my sister Grace Rabbit," he said huffing a bit.

"Ah yes, Mr. Rabbit, your sister is in room 202. She seems to be fine, but will need lots of rest," said the receptionist.

"Can I see her?" asked Roger. Soon Jessica and Herman walked in and Jessica grabbed Roger by his ears.

"Never, ever do that again," she hissed. Then she wrapped him in her arms.

"Sorry, Jessica, I am just," Roger said.

"We know, you are worried about Grace," Herman said.

"Let me talk to the doctor, please wait here," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," Roger said still in Jessica's arms. They sat down in the chairs and waited. Within a few minutes Eddie and Dolores walked in with Franky.

"Hey have you guys, heard anything about Grace?" asked Franky.

"Nothing yet, where are the kids?" asked Jessica.

"Oh, Betty and Leo are watching them," said Franky.

"Well at least they are safe," Eddie said.

"Yeah they are very safe," said Franky. Soon the receptionist came back and said, "The doctor says, you can visit but not too long. She hit her head pretty hard, does have a broken arm, a few bruises and cuts, so she needs rest. She is still sleeping so, she may not wake up for a while," she said.

"Thanks," said Roger, getting up and heading to Grace's room. Once he saw Grace, his heart broke. Her skin was white; a bandage was wrapped around her head. Her arm was in a sling and cuts were along her other arm and face.

"Oh my goodness," said Jessica, covering her mouth with her hand. Tears streamed down her face as did everyone else's faces. Roger just slumped in a chair.

"This is all my fault," he said softly.

"Honey bunny, this is not your fault," Jessica said kneeling beside him.

"Yes, it is I left her for my job. I put my career before her and she got hurt. If I stayed, she never would have gotten in that car, Grace never liked driving. Yet, I was selfish and had to do that stupid cartoon," he said forming a fist.

"Buddy, if you didn't do that cartoon, you may have lost your job," Herman said.

"Maybe I deserve to lose my job," Roger said bitterly.

"Roger darling, you don't mean that," Jessica said ruffling his hair.

"Yes I do, I put my career before my family. If I wasn't so selfish, Maroon could never have blackmailed you and Grace would never have gotten hurt. My favorite girls got hurt and I could do nothing to stop it!" Roger cried, his body shaking as tears flowed from his face. Jessica grabbed him and held him tight.

"Shhh, Roger, what happened is not your fault. Not me being black mailed and not for Grace's accident. We know you love us and you are not selfish, don't ever think that," Jessica said softly.

"This wasn't the first time, Grace got hurt," Roger sniffed. He pulled away from Jessica but couldn't escape her vice like grip so, he sat on her lap.

"What do you mean Roger?" Eddie asked.

"Many years ago, I was seven and Grace was nine. I heard there was a park near the Non-Toon world. I never seen a park that wasn't a Toon Park, I asked Grace to take me," Roger began his body shaking. "I never should have done that," he said, more tears falling.

"_Come on Grace," called Roger, bouncing up and down the street. _

"_Roger, slow down," Grace said, huffing and puffing. "Not all of us can hop you know," she added. _

"_Sorry, I just really want to go to the park," Roger said, getting excited all over again. _

"_Okay, but we can't stay too long, Mom wants us home before dinner," Grace reminded him. _

"_Oh I know, hey there it is!" Roger called and raced towards the park. _

"_Roger!" Grace yelled and ran after him. The park was simple; it had swings, a slide, sandbox, and a see-saw. _

"_Push me on the swings Grace, pretty please," Roger said. He sat on a blue one and Grace, walked up and began to push him. "Look at me, I can fly!" he shouted, laughing with glee. Soon Grace joined him and they swung for a bit and then took turns on the slide. Then it was time to head home. _

"_Come on Rog, we better head home," she said. He jumped off and followed her down the street. Just then, a car came out of nowhere, going way too fast. Grace with wide eyes, pushed Roger out of the way. Roger rolled safely across the street. When he looked up, his eyes were wide with shock. The car hit Grace hard and she flew in the air. When she landed her body hit the ground hard and the car stopped. _

"_GRACE!" Roger screamed and raced over to her. Her body was still and blood was coming out of her body. "HELP! SOMEONE, SAVE MY SISTER!" he screamed holding her. _

"The ambulance was called and she got taken to the hospital. The car, who hit her, was said the driver was drunk. He spent some time in jail I think, anyways that was when I learned, how frail humans were. Living in Toon Town, Grace was just like a Toon. She could walk on thin air, fall from a seven story building and walk it off, like nothing happened. When I saw that car hit her, it was a different story," Roger said looking down.

"Oh Roger," Jessica said, holding him closer.

"Why, why did she push me away. I was a Toon, the car wouldn't have hurt me. I would have been okay, why Grace, why didn't you save yourself?" Roger asked, crying again.

"She was you big sister, Rog, she saved you out of love, whether you would have gotten hurt or not," Eddie said.

"If I lose her, I will never forgive myself," he cried. Then managed to get off Jessica's lap and walked over to Grace. He held her good hand and looked down at her, with sad eyes. "Grace, if you can hear me, please wake up, you have got to wake up," he whispered. Eddie held Dolores as Franky looked upon Grace, shedding tears. Even Herman was crying a bit and Jessica walked over to Roger, and wrapped her arms around him again. A tear fell from Roger's face and landed on Grace's hand. Just then her fingers twitched and she let out a groan.

"Ro-Roger," she croaked, her voice sounded dry.

"Grace," said Roger, smiling.

"My head hurts," she said. Yet, Roger was relieved, his sister was not dead and even though he felt bad for Grace being hurt, he was not going to let her down again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. The Threats

Chapter 7: Threats

"Oww, my head feels like it got hit by a truck," Grace groaned. She tried to use her broken arm to rub her head, but noticed she couldn't.

"Actually it was a building," Franky said.

"Oh, why can't I move my arm?" she asked. Then saw her broken arm. "Oh, never mind," Grace said, trying to sit up.

"Easy Grace," Roger said helping her sit up.

"Hey Grace, glad to see you are awake," Jessica said smiling.

"Yeah," Eddie said calmly.

"What happened Grace?" Dolores asked.

"I don't know all I remember was taking the car to the grocery store, everything was fine till I saw the stop light, I hit my breaks but my breaks weren't working. Next thing I know I am spinning out of control and I hit something and everything goes black," Grace explained. Then her eyes went big and she said, "Where are my kids? I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Easy Grace, calm down, no one else was hurt, your car is totaled though but besides that nothing too bad," Franky said. "The kids are home with Betty and Leo," he added.

"Good, good that is really good," Grace said calming down.

"Wait Grace, you said you tried to use your breaks, but they weren't working?" Eddie asked, growing suspicious.

"Um yeah, I tried to break but my brakes, did not work," Grace said.

"Do you think they were cut?" Eddie asked.

"No, I mean who would do that?" Grace asked.

"Grace now would be a good time to mention the threats," Franky said.

"What threats?" Roger asked, looking worried.

"It was nothing too serious, just some phone calls, wanting me to sell my boarding house, or else," Grace said.

"That sounds pretty serious, why didn't you call the police?" Eddie asked.

"I mentioned it to the police but they said unless I had physical threats or destruction of my property, they couldn't do anything," Grace explained.

"Your breaks getting cut, would qualify, I am going to make some phone calls," Eddie said.

"Really you don't need to," Grace said.

"_Yes,_ he does," Roger argued. Grace just smiled but didn't try to argue.

"So, who wanted to buy your boarding house?" asked Eddie, getting out his notebook.

"Some lady, um her name was Ms. Blair or Connor, I can't remember. She offered a great sum to turn my boarding house into I believe a hair and nail boutique. Then a few days later a guy Mr. Jones or was it Mr. Thomas, anyways he wanted to buy my boarding house to turn it into a hotel. Yet, I refused for if I sold the boarding house, where would my boarders live? Also, it is my home too, I couldn't just sell my home," Grace said.

"So, after you rejected their offers, what happened?" Eddie asked.

"Well they seemed disappointed but they each gave me their cards, in case I changed my mind. That was when the phone calls happened, and then my accident," Grace told him. "You don't think one of them may have cut my breaks, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know but I will talk to some friends of mine, on the police force. If your breaks were cut, I will find out," Eddie promised.

"I just hope I can get home, without me the boarding house won't function well," Grace said worriedly.

"Don't worry about that Grace, I am taking some time off, to help you out. No one threatens my family," Roger said.

"No Roger, I won't have you losing your job over me, I will be fine," Grace argued.

Yet, Roger held her hand and said, "My family is more important than a job, besides I earned plenty of vacation time".

"Okay, if you say so," Grace said.

"He does and if anyone gives my pal Rog, problems, then I will give them problems," Herman said forming a fist.

"Thanks Herman," Grace said with a smile.

"No problem Grace," Herman said shyly. Soon the nurse came in and told everyone they had to leave for Grace needed her rest. Yet, within a few days, Grace was sent home.

"Mom, Mom!" cried her kids rushing up to her.

"Hey babies, oh I missed you guys so much," Grace said, using her good arm to hug them.

"We made you this card," Ralph said showing her a piece of paper with a giant heart. Inside spelled in crayon were the words _Get better Mommy_.

"I drew the heart," Cindy said proudly.

"Yeah and I spelled everything," Ralph added.

"It looks beautiful, thank you babies. Now run along Mommy has a lot of work to do," Grace told them.

"Oh no, you don't," Roger said appearing out of the kitchen. "The doctor's orders were to have you rest and that is what you will be doing," he said firmly.

"Roger, I have stuff to do, I have no time to rest," Grace argued.

"You do now sugar," said Betty. "We will all help till you get better, you do so much for us, it is time we returned the favor," she added smiling.

"That's right," Leo said.

"Guys," Grace was about to say.

"Sorry Grace but you are out voted," Jessica said smirking. Grace rolled her eyes but knew fighting it would do no good.

"Okay fine I will just sit here and do nothing," Grace said, sitting in a chair.

"Good girl, don't worry Grace, Jessica and I are staying here for a bit. Franky is coming by when he is off work and Dolores said she would do all the grocery shopping. Betty and Leo can help with the kids and everyone else is pitching in too," Roger said.

"Thanks guys, I do appreciate this," Grace said smiling. Just then Eddie and Franky came in and walked up to Grace.

"I just got back from looking at your car and Franky as well as other mechanics confirmed, someone did cut your breaks," Eddie said.

"So, I am being threatened," Grace said.

"Looks that way, but have no fear, I am having all phones tapped, I asked for a police officer to swing by every few hours, and I am personally handling this case," Eddie told her.

"Thanks Eddie, how much do I owe you?" Grace asked.

"It's free," Eddie said.

"But," Grace argued till Eddie held up his hand.

"It's free, no arguing," Eddie said, and Grace nodded. Another knock was heard and Grace stood up to get it. Roger was about to argue till Grace gave him a firm look.

"I am allowing you to handle everything, the least I can do is open a door," she said. Roger nodded and let Grace open the door.

"Hello Ms. Grace," said Nicholas and Connie came in with the boys in tow.

"Mr. Stone, please do come in," she said being polite. They all came in the living room as Nicholas and Connie sat on the couch. The boys stood behind the couch, looking as tough as they could be.

"I heard you had a little accident," Nicholas said frowning at Grace's arm.

"How did you hear about that?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

Nicholas smiled a sly smile and said, "Word travels fast".

"I brought you a pecan pie, I heard you liked it," Connie said handing the pie to Roger, for Grace only had one good arm.

"I do and I appreciate your concern," Grace said politely.

"Also, I heard your car was totaled, please allow me to buy you a new one Ms. Grace," Nicholas said gently.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Grace said.

""But you didn't ask, I offered," Nicholas pointed out.

"I will think it over, thank you for your kindness," Grace said.

"Yeah her brakes were cut, you by chance wouldn't know anything about that, would you Mr. Stone?" asked Eddie.

"Afraid not, what time did this accident happen?" asked Nicholas looking at Grace.

"A few days ago, someone must have sneaked in the night before I went to the store, to cut my breaks," Grace said.

"I assure you Ms. Grace, I had no part in your accident, I was with my Connie that night," Nicholas said kissing his wife.

"It's true," Connie said.

"What about your men?" asked Eddie.

"Who do you think were our chaperons?" joked Nicholas.

"Easy Eddie," Grace said, sensing the tension building.

"Well, I see I have taken up enough of your time. Do get better Ms. Grace and let me know about that car. And if any trouble happens just let me know and I will be more than happy to help," Nicholas said, smiling.

"Thank you, I will let you know," Grace said as she walked them out.

Once they were gone, Eddie said, "I think he did it".

"No, Nicholas Stone may do bad things but he would never harm people, especially women. The worse thing he ever did to me was slash my tires or break my windows. He has a form of honor, not much but he never would harm people," Grace said.

"What about his men?" Eddie asked.

"They do what he tells them to do," Grace said. Just then another knock was heard and Grace again opened it. Standing there with a suitcase in his hand was a human male, a year or two older than Grace. His hair was a dark brown and neatly combed. The man had dark tan skin, with the most gorgeous shade of blue eyes, and wore a pair of dark brown trousers and a white buttoned up shirt. "Hello, can I help you?" asked Grace. He was taller than her by a few inches and was a bit muscular.

"Yes, my name is Evan Reese, and I would like to rent a room," said the man smiling at her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and special thanks to mad the awesomeman for his help in this chapter. Please review.


End file.
